


Be My Maid

by metalady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AsaNoya - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Costume Kink, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalady/pseuds/metalady
Summary: Asahi Azumane is a spoiled rich brat. He got used to thinking that money can buy everything. But can it buy love? He's about to find out with the help of Nishinoya Yuu.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Be My Maid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlonDJinjiT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlonDJinjiT/gifts), [CriticalKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalKitty/gifts), [Suharu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suharu/gifts).



> So, this was supposed to be just a short sex scene, but I kind of got into it, and it evolved into a whole story.

I was cleaning the young “master’s” room, “master” my ass. Some fucking rich kid that was just lucky enough to be born into a filthy-rich family, and now acted as if he’s entitled to everything. I got to work today pretty late, and his parents, my ACTUAL employees, were fine with that, but I knew he hated coming home, and especially into his room when the cleaning services, aka me, were still here. I knew he would be pissed, but fuck that brat, I don’t give a shit about some privileged kid’s mild inconveniences, I just play the game and take the money I so desperately need. 

"Seriously? You’re still here? I thought I told you to get the fuck out before I came home." He stormed in with his intimidating 6.2ft of height. Considering the fact that I was only 5.2ft tall, it felt intimidating.  
"I’m so sorry young master, I’ll be done in just 5 minutes, please forgive me for the inconvenience." I put on my submissive mask.  
"Such a nuisance." He mumbled as he dropped down on his king-size bed, loosening the red tie that wrapped his neck.  
I pretended not to hear him, all the while dusting the shelves.  
"Hey, peasant, how would like to earn a 100 extra bucks?" Peasant?! Who the fuck does he think he is?? But 100 bucks equaled two cleaning shifts, so I had to try and play nice.  
"How?" I asked sheepishly.  
He approached his walk-in closet and after a minute of searching took out a maid’s costume, obviously belonging to a girl, and obviously extremely slutty.  
"If you wear this while doing the rest of the cleaning, I’ll give you the extra money. It belongs to my girlfriend, but somehow, I think it will fit you better." He winked at me.  
"Umm…ok..." This time I wasn’t acting, I was honestly surprised and kind of embarrassed. I had a hunch the extra bucks would be humiliating, but did not see THAT coming.  
I took the costume and closed the walk-in closet door to change. I was pretty slim, so it fit me, and if it wasn’t for my relatively short hair, I guess I would even look like a girl. I took a few breaths and walked out. The second I opened the door the damn brat whistled.  
"Damn, I was right, it looks much better on you. Now continue your work maid."  
I swallowed my pride and began cleaning in this goddamn short maid’s dress. Suddenly I felt his hand brushing against my behind, my naked behind.  
"You took off your underwear." He leaned closer to my ear and whispered.  
"The dress was too short; you would see it otherwise." I tried to keep my cool.  
"What if the 100 bucks turned into 500?" He turned me around and I found myself a few inches away from his grinning face. I won’t lie, he looked good, his face was perfect, masculine, bright hazel eyes, silky shoulder-long hair that right now was tied in a bun, but as hot as he was, as shitty was his personality.  
"How exactly?" I tried not to reveal my nervousness.  
"Have you ever got down on a guy?" I shook my head from side to side. "Well then, you can try with me, and if I like it, you’ll get the money."  
"No, no, no, if I’m doing something like that, I need to be sure I’m getting the money." Did I just agree to be a prostitute? Is it that easy to give in to the temptation of money? No, it wasn't a temptation for me, I really, really needed it.  
"Fine," he greened and removed his pants before falling into a leather armchair. I froze, first of all because his thing was huge, and that's even before it was fully erect, and second of all, I was about to do something I always thought would be with someone I at least liked. "Come on, get down on your knees and start working maid."  
I slowly did as he ordered. I got down on my knees in front of him and started to stroke his dick with my hand. Almost immediately it got hard. NOW it was huge. I wasn’t sure it would even fit in my mouth. I hesitated and just continued jerking him.  
"Put it in your mouth." He ordered hungrily.  
My only source of knowledge about these things was porn and I was trying to reconstruct in my mind every blowjob scene I’ve ever watched. First, I took in the head, I licked and kissed it, all the while receiving approving moans from Asahi-san. I decided to go further. I was able to fit about half of his dick in my mouth and began moving back and forth. He released a deeper moan, and I went on.  
"Take it all in." Another order, as he was pushing my head with his hand closer. Realizing my only source of air was my nose, I focused only on the breathing, as his cock made its way into my throat. Suddenly I felt my gag reflex kicking in, and quickly backed away, breathing heavily with tears in the corners of my eyes.  
"Is it too much for you?" He asked mockingly. That bastard, he enjoyed it.  
Still unable to speak I nodded negatively, as I was trying to calm my breaths.  
"Then get back to work." He grabbed me by my hair and pinned my face to his dick.  
I took it in, as deep as I could. It was almost all inside my mouth, as I was moving back and forth, trying to get it further inside with every move. When I finally managed to get it all in, Asahi pressed my head so I was unable to move back. I tried to focus on my breathing so I wouldn’t gag again, and I was tearing more than before.  
"What a beautiful sight." He smirked as I was looking straight into his eyes, waiting for him to release me. He took his time, studying my face and its expression, that probably looked pathetic, but he seemed to like it. Finally, Asahi let go, and I backed away breathing heavily, gasping for air.  
"You seem to enjoy yourself." He remarked.  
"Huh?" Was all I could release while still trying to catch some air.  
He signed at my crotch with his head. Fuck, I was hard, and it showed beneath the damn short dress.  
"How about we take it one step further and turn the 500 into a 1,000?"  
I swallowed my saliva, as I was pretty sure I knew what he was talking about.  
"Don’t you have a girlfriend to do those things?" I wasn’t sure I was ready to earn the money at that cost.  
"It doesn’t do much for me. Somehow, I think that with you it will be much more enjoyable." He wasn’t greening anymore, his eyes were dead-serious, and he looked more like a hungry predator than a spoiled brat.  
What do I do? Do I give in to the temptation, both of the money and what I guess at least my dick wanted? I just never thought it would be with someone who was basically a stranger to me. On the other side, what does it matter? Everyone says it’s _“just sex”,_ maybe it IS _“just sex”,_ I won’t know until I try, right?  
"Alright." I answered quietly, swallowing my saliva. Asahi seemed pleased.  
"Come, my little maid." He invited me to get up with his hand stroking my chin.  
Asahi led me to his king-size bed and lightly pushed me onto it. I landed on my back and he climbed on top of me, all the while greening. I, on the other hand, tried to keep calm and not to look terrified, which I completely was.  
"We need to stretch you very well." He murmured inches away from my tense face.  
Asahi took out a lubricant from his night-stand and put some on his fingers. After a moment I felt the cool liquid around my entrance, as he was preparing to insert the first finger. He slowly put it in and began moving it in and out.  
"You’re so tense, relax and stop squeezing, it will be easier for the both of us this way." He winked.  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to relax. I guess it worked, because moments later I felt his second finger going in pretty easily. He went deeper than before and suddenly I felt a wave of pleasure going through my body and involuntarily released a moan.  
"Whoa, I found your pleasure spot." He exclaimed pleased with himself.  
Asahi began massaging the area sending me into the seventh sky. Without noticing I began stroking my own dick that was completely hard by now. Soon another finger came in and by now I was moving my hips while he was finger-fucking me.  
"I think you’re all set." Asahi pulled out his fingers, removed all of his clothes and put some lube on his dick that was hard all the while. He climbed back on the bed and prepared to enter me. I tried to breathe evenly and relax my muscles, but my whole body froze.  
I felt Asahi entering me. It felt huge! He probably managed to insert just 1-2 inches and I already found it hard to hold myself.  
"It hurts!" I released unwillingly.  
"Do you want me to pull out?" His voice actually sounded genuine and caring. Was this self-centered brat actually considerate of someone else’s feelings? Maybe he wasn’t as bad as I thought.  
"N…No, just maybe go slower?" I mumbled, having a bit trouble breathing steadily.  
"I won’t go further, you move when you’re ready."  
He must be messing with my head, he was actually nice to me, is he sick or something?  
"It’s all in," he whispered about 15 minutes later, greening as usual. I released a relieved moan. "Tell me when I can move."  
"Just go slowly please." I felt comfortable talking to him all of a sudden, like we were on the same level.  
He did as I asked, and gradually I was able to let him move faster. The pain faded leaving place to pleasure, and the faster Asahi moved, the more pleasure I took in the whole thing. I began jerking off, but he grabbed both of my hands and pinned them over my head.  
"I want to tease you a bit," he smirked. "Tell me, how much do you want to come right now?"  
"Very much!" I was panting hard.  
"Am I hitting the spot?"  
"Oh, yeah!" With every thrust I found it harder to speak. "Please, let me come!"  
"Yes, beg me." He hissed.  
"Please, master! Please, allow me to come." I pleaded panting hard, almost chocking.  
Asahi grabbed both of my hands with his left one, freeing the other. He lowered it to my cock and began to caress the head. It was the first time someone else touched me there, and it was unbearably good. He then slowly began to jerk it. And as his thrust increased even more in their pace, his hand moved on me faster as well.  
"Asahi-senpai, I can’t hold anymore." I moaned and right away felt him increasing the movements.  
A moment later my body was swept by the most pleasurable feeling I would never imagine existed, and I felt my warm liquid on my abdomen. I never knew coming can feel THAT good. By this moment Asahi was fucking me full-speed and I could sense he was close. A few more thrusts and my insides filled with his warm cum.  
He fell on his hands, still inside me, his face mere inches away from mine. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were shut. I closed mine too, allowing myself a moment to take in everything that just happened.  
"Oh yeah, with you it was much more enjoyable." I opened my eyes to find the usual smirk on his face, but somehow it didn’t annoy me as much anymore. I didn’t know what to answer and just closed my eyes again, still trying to calm my breath.  
Asahi slowly pulled out and went to clean himself.  
My thoughts were cut by a box of tissues that landed near me.  
"Here, clean yourself."  
"Asahi-senpai." I mumbled hesitantly.  
"Hmm…?"  
"Thank you for being considerate of me before…When you…You know, let me take my time…In the beginning." I felt my face going red, as if I wasn’t embarrassed enough with everything.  
"I wouldn’t want to break my toy on the first go." He smirked.  
That fucking asshole! My face twitched as I was trying to hide my fury.  
"You are so cute when you get angry at me, Noya-kun." He dropped by my side and cupped my face with one hand.  
I felt my heart-rate go up again. I couldn’t tell if it was because of my anger, or because just one inch separated our lips. Suddenly Asahi licked mine, and I felt a storm inside my chest. I was preparing for more, but he jumped off the bed and took out his wallet.  
"Here’s your pay." He handed me the promised 1,000$. "When’s your next shift here?"  
"In three days, I begin at 16:00."  
"Good, I’ll make sure to be home," he winked. "Make the bed before you leave." The young master returned to his usual commanding voice.

***

It went on like that between us for a few weeks, and I was getting used to Asahi’s pesky nature. I came to realize that in bed I enjoyed much more when he bossed and dominated me, so with time our encounters grew a bit more BDSM’ish. I felt kind of bad for accepting money for what we did, because I was enjoying it as much as Asahi himself, but I truly needed it, and had to constantly remind myself of that.  
"I broke up with her?"  
"What?" His words took me by surprise.  
"My girlfriend, I broke up with her."  
"Why?" I didn’t expect to, but I felt somewhat happy hearing that.  
"Because it’s not fair, to any of us. It’s not fair to her, she’s a nice person and doesn’t deserve to be cheated on. It’s not fair to me, I don’t want to date someone just out of our parents’ business interests. And even though we agreed that it’s going to be just a side income for you, somehow it feels unfair to you too, dating her while sleeping with you.  
And that’s when I realized it. I didn’t just get used to him, I had feelings for him. That spoiled brat, or at least who I thought was just a spoiled brat, was a much more complex person, with problems of his own, and it made me like him more and want to get to know him better.  
"Your parents made you date her?"  
"Kind of, they hinted me that if I date her, they will be able to sign a very fat contract with her dad. In our family everything is an investment, every step you make should worth money, otherwise you shouldn’t go anywhere or do anything. Even I sometimes feel like an investment to them and not like a son." He smiled, and it was the saddest smile I’ve ever seen.  
"I’m so sorry."  
"Don’t be, I learned that you need to take advantage of everything you’ve got. My family’s got money, loads of it, so trust me, I make sure to take advantage of it." There was something to those words, I never thought about it this way. I guess he was much more miserable than I’d imagined. "So, tell me, why do you need money so much that you were willing to lose your virginity to some stranger?"  
I didn’t really want to talk about it, but after he was willing to open up to me like that, I felt I ought him at least that much.  
"I wasn’t always in such need for money. My mom was a successful lawyer. But she got sick, really sick. Cancer. She couldn’t work anymore, and her insurance didn’t cover all the expensive treatment she needs that just might save her life. She dedicated her whole life to me, so I’m willing to do anything to save it. We’re in pretty big debt right now, and the money you pay me helps cover some of it.  
"Well, now I feel like an asshole for treating you the way I did before."  
"You should." We both laughed, a bit sadly.  
"I’ve got something for you." Asahi suddenly changed the subject and I was thankful for that. He went into the walk-in closet and after a moment came out with a pretty large box. "I don’t want you to wear something that belonged to my ex-girlfriend, I want you to have something that belongs to you, so I picked out a few outfits, hope you like them."  
He opened the box and there were 3 sets of sexy costumes, fitted for men, thank god, cause that skirt was making me feel very self-conscious. One seemed to be medical style, the other – fireman, and the third, of course – butler.  
"Want to try one of them?"  
I nodded positively. I took the butler costume and went inside the walk-in closet. I came to realize that is was much more revealing than the maid costume and it made me want to get back to it. Black thong panties that barely covered the front, and of course none of the rear side, black-and-white cuffs, and a black-and-white cravat. I hesitantly came back and instantly got an approving smile from Asahi.  
"I have one more thing for you. Come." Asahi pointed to a spot on the floor in front of the leather armchair he was sitting on. It became my usual spot in our dom-sub plays. I obediently got down on my knees, raising my eyes to face his. He was holding a square box, resembling the ones that necklaces are sold in. He opened it, and officially presented its insides to me. My first collar. It was elegantly minimalistic. All black with a loop in the middle for the leash, around it was written “Property of Asahi”, oh it turned me on so much! I noticed 2 clear stones on the sides of the loop, but they didn’t seem like cheap rhinestones…Were they real…Diamonds?! I swallowed my saliva. I couldn’t accept that!  
"Are those real?!" I asked having trouble to hide my discomfort at the fact of how expensive it probably was.  
"Shhhh…" He put a finger to his lips, signing me it was an order. An order is and order, I wasn’t allowed to disobey. He took the collar out and put it around my neck. The minute it closed on me I felt myself getting fully hard. He took a leash of the same color and connected it to the loop.  
Asahi took his time, studying the sight of me. Starting from my fully hard bulge, through my heavily-breathing chest, my adorned neck and my hungry eyes. Hungry for him. Hungry for what was to come.  
"Do you like it?" He leaned closer to me holding the leash.  
I nodded positively swallowing my saliva, I couldn’t wait for him to train me.  
"Good!" He pulled hard on the leash making me fall forward. I was ecstatic! "Hands behind your back." He ordered coldly and I obeyed immediately.  
Asahi took a pair of steel handcuffs, the first gift I ever received from him, and locked them around my hands behind my back.  
"Now, clean your Master’s dick, thoroughly!" He pulled on the leash again, and my face was drawn closer to his crotch. Asahi pulled down his pants, revealing his fully hard long erection.  
Having only my mouth available to me, I started licking the tip, then the head, and finally I licked the whole shaft from the base back to the tip, all the while looking into Asahi’s eyes. He was closely following mine too, making my mind go insane. Damn, that starving look of his. I couldn’t contain myself and took his whole length at once. I was immediately pulled back by the leash.  
"No, no, no," he smirked. "Not so fast, you still didn’t earn the right to have it inside your mouth."  
I went back to licking the head, kissing it, making out with it. I decided to act more careful this time, and advance gradually, taking it inch by inch. Asahi seemed to be pleased with that decision. Finally, I had it all inside my mouth and I began sucking on it wildly, thanking Master in my mind for allowing me to. Every move I made was followed by a deep moan from Asahi. Oh, how I wanted to be able to come right now!  
"Good boy." Asahi whispered pulling me away, more gently this time. "You earned the right to get fucked by your Master."  
He stood up and pullet me to rise as well. He turned me with my back to him and rotated the collar so the leash would be in the back. He pushed me on the bed, and my head met the sheets, as my hands were still handcuffed behind my back. After getting on the bed too, Asahi raised my thighs. I felt the cool lube being rubbed around my hole, and right after that two fingers entered me at once. Asahi was moving them fast as he stretched my hole. I was moaning loudly, as if begging for him to fuck me. Another finger came in, and by that point I was moving myself, trying to get his fingers as deep as possible inside me. I needed more than that! After what felt like forever, I felt Asahi’s dick at my entrance. The moment he began to enter me I wasn’t able to hold myself and came.  
"You filthy animal!" I was immediately pulled back by the leash, my body fully straightening up. Asahi grabbed me by the neck. "I did not allow you to come, you disobedient animal!"  
He threw me back on the bed and went on to enter me, faster this time. We simultaneously released moans of pleasure. He was moving fast, and soon enough I was hard again. I felt the leash pulling my head back and at the same time Asahi grabbed the handcuffs making my back arch and allowing his dick to go even deeper. The collar cut my air supply in half and that only turned me on more. I was ready to come again, but this time I needed a hand, mine, Asahi’s, I didn’t really care. Asahi increased his pace and soon after, I was filled with his cum to the sounds of his deep moans.  
"Please, Asahi-senpai, allow me to come." I begged, panting breathlessly.  
He pulled on the leash again, and slowly slid his hand to my cum-stained crotch. He pulled my cock out and started jerking it all the while fucking me. It wasn’t long before I came again. After that, he finally released the leash allowing me to crash on the bed. I fell on the side, inches away from my own mess, still panting heavily.  
After a moment I heard the ringing of the keys as they opened my handcuffs. My hands hurt a bit from being pulled backwards, but I enjoyed that feeling. After cleaning himself, Asahi lied down behind me, leaning on one hand and with the other hugging me.  
"Enjoyed your gift?" He whispered into my ear caringly.  
"Yeah." I answered, still panting a bit.  
He softly kissed my neck, sending shivers through my whole body. I loved the soft Asahi as much as I loved the domineering one. He removed the collar and went on to kiss my neck, making me moan again.  
"I wish you could stay longer, but my parents will be home early today."  
"That’s ok." I murmured. I turned around and kissed Asahi’s soft lips.  
After I cleaned myself and changed, Asahi waited as usual with the 1,000$.  
"I shouldn’t take the money anymore. This thing we have, it grew much beyond our initial agreement."  
"You’re right, but you need the money, Noya. Especially now that I know what you need it for, I will not take no for an answer." I stared at him, hinting that I was not willing to receive the payment. "What if we called it a raise? For your cleaning services."  
"That’s some 2,000% raise!" I mocked the proposal.  
"I want to help Noya, please let me help you." He gently put his hands on my shoulders. "Like I said before, you must take advantage of everything you have. I’ve got money, and you’ve got me, take advantage of that."  
I was still not completely convinced, and Asahi saw that. I just wasn’t used to accepting something that I didn’t feel I deserved.  
"Alright, you know what? Let’s make it a loan. Every time you come here, I will lend you another 1,000$. You will pay me whenever you can, after you mom gets well, is that better?"  
"Yes, it is." I was finally able to release a smile. He gave me the money, and after the sweetest kiss I left, feeling relieved.

***

On my next shift I was asked to come in earlier by Asahi’s parents, and something told me it was not good.  
"You can no longer work for us Nishinoya-chan, we decided to let you go right away. You will get a severance pay, that we hope will be enough to cover the lost work, and hopefully to keep you away from our son."  
They knew everything! Shit! Did Asahi know they knew? No, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t let them act like that, would he? But he himself told me that everything in his family was an investment, and I clearly was a very bad one. I wished I could speak to him just one more time. I was handed a folded check, and before I was able to open it, Mr. Asahi continued.  
"We know your mother is sick and that you’re in debt, we hope this covers everything."  
I fearfully unfolded the check. 100,000$. My relationship with Asahi and my mother’s life were swinging on the scales, trying to outweigh each other. But it’s my mother’s life, how could I even question there was any other option? My heart squeezed hard, and I felt tears forming in my eyes. Am I going to just erase everything that happened between me and Azumane? I took a deep breath, hoping not to burst into tears in front of them.  
"That is very generous of you Mr. and Mrs. Asahi. You will never see me again." It took all the energy I had left to say those last words. I took off as quickly as possible, and the moment the gate closed behind me I collapsed on my knees letting out everything. The tears just kept on falling and I felt as if my heart was being shredded into tiny pieces.  
 _“You need to take advantage of everything you’ve got”,_ Asahi’s words echoed in my mind, as if he was trying to comfort me for choosing money over him. That day it took me three times longer to get home. My legs refused to hold me, and every step felt so heavy, as if what I was holding wasn’t a hundred thousand dollars check, but a hundred thousand pounds of guilt and humiliation.

***

"Who the hell’s in my room? Where is Nishinoya?!" Asahi stormed into the living room.  
"We had to let him go." His mom answered calmly.  
"Why?!"  
"You should know why, son." His father interfered.  
"What I do in private is none you your damn business!" Azumane growled.  
"How dare you speak like that to your parents?!" Mr. Asahi raised his voice.  
"Oh, how would you like me to speak to you, Mr. Asahi?" Azumane imitated mockingly his father’s business partners. "My whole life I speak the way you want, I act the way you want, I make connections ONLY with whom you want me to! Just once I want to choose something by myself!"  
"Everything we’ve ever done is for your own future. We’ve invested everything in you!"  
"Exactly, I’m just another investment to you." Azumane laughed.  
"Listen to me…"  
"No, you listen to me!!" He cut his father, screaming. "If you ever come between me and Yuu, this whole investment right here in front of you will destroy itself, and trust me, I won’t hesitate to take you down with me! _“Famous businessmen’s son takes sexual advantage of a boy in need”,_ how’s that for a tabloid?!"  
He didn’t wait for his parents answer and stormed out of the house.

***

For weeks Asahi was texting me and calling me daily. And every time I ignored a call my heart shattered again. He begged me in his texts to talk to him, promising me to take all the responsibility on himself if his parents found out we were seeing each other again, but I just couldn’t take the risk.

***

He rang the doorbell, nervously hoping Yuu was home. It was the last resort, and if he had to hold him down to be able to talk to him, Asahi wouldn’t hesitate to use force.  
After a few more rings a woman opened the door. She was skinny and frighteningly pale.  
"Hello." She smiled, and it seemed it was hard for her to do even that, not to talk about standing up in front of that door.  
"Hello mam, you must be Yuu’s mother, I’m Asahi Azumane, a friend of his," the boy smiled charmingly. "Is he home? I couldn’t catch him on his phone."  
"Nice to meet you Asahi-chan, he should be home soon, would you like to wait for him inside?"  
"I’d love to!" Asahi smiled his conquering smile again and entered the house, closing the door behind him. "Here, let me help you."  
Asahi took Mrs. Nishinoya’s hand supporting her while they slowly proceeded to the living room.  
"Yuu told me about your condition, how are you doing Mrs. Nishinoya?"  
"I got to the door, it’s an achievement for me," she laughed softly, receiving a sympathizing smile from Asahi. "I began an experimental treatment, I don’t know how it happened, because the doctors told me once it was very expensive, but now they said it got subsidized. The prognosis is good, but the side effects are crippling. Let’s just say my face meets the toilet a lot."  
They both laughed.  
"Do you have lemon?" Asahi asked, receiving a positive nod from Mrs. Nishinoya.  
"It’s in the refrigerator."  
As if it was his own home, Asahi took it out, cut a few slices and added to a glass of water he poured.  
"Here, I find it to be most helpful when I’m nauseous." He handed the glass to Yuu’s mom.  
"Thank you dear, you are so kind." She smiled.  
"I didn’t want to barge in empty-handed, so I brought a few things, hoping to make dinner for both of you." He pointed to a few bags that were left at the door." I don’t want to be rude, but would you mind me taking over your kitchen?  
"It’s so kind of you dear. With this condition of mine, Yuu is taking care of everything, working, cleaning the house, and cooking, and that’s in addition to going to school. It warms my heart that there is someone like you who cares for him." Asahi notices tears in the corners of her eyes.  
"Don’t be upset Mrs. Nishinoya. Things will get better, and soon you will be able to take care of him again." He smiled the most charming smile by far. "Well then, I’ll get to work, and if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask me."  
"Thank you." She smiled and lied down on the sofa.

***

"I’m home!" Yuu’s cheerful voice sounded from the door. "Asahi…What are you doing here? Where’s mom?"  
"She was tired, so she went to sleep. She says she began a new promising treatment, I’m glad." Asahi smiled implying the check that got them separated.  
"We cannot see each other, I promised your parents, that’s the only way I was able to afford the treatment. So, please, don’t make it harder than it is, please just go.  
"No. You will eat and listen to what I have to say. I’m a great cook, I learned from our private chefs." Asahi smirked self-pleased.  
"Fine, I’m too tired to argue." He was handed a full plate that looked like an elite restaurant dish. Yuu admitted to himself that it was the best thing that could happen to him after such a long day. He had cleaned 3 houses in a row.  
"Yuu, do you have feelings for me?" Asahi caught him off-guard half-way through dinner.  
"It doesn’t matter, I don’t belong in your world, how could we ever think we could be together?" He chuckled sadly.  
"Now you’re talking like them, did they put this in your mind?" Asahi implied his parents. "What about me? Don’t I get a say in all of this? I don’t care which world you belong in; I don’t care if you’re rich or poor, I just want to love you. You, and not your money, or your status or connections. So, I don’t care if you have any of these or not.  
"Love…?" Asahi never said anything like that before.  
"Yes, love. I love you Noya, and I cannot stand being apart from you. And unless you tell me right now that you never want to see me again, I will continue fighting for you, and going after you, and I won’t give up, until you’re mine.  
Yuu was left speechless. He couldn’t say he never wanted to see him, because that would be a lie. But he took the money, and swore never to see Azumane again. If his parents found out they were meeting again, who knows what they were capable of.  
"You can’t say it, can you? Because you have feeling for me too, don’t you Noya?" Since when did this brat become so clever?  
"I do..." Was all he could let out.  
"How’s the food?" Asahi smiled charmingly.  
"I’ve never ate anything as good." Yuu knew he would come to regret this compliment, but it was the truth.  
"Told ya! I’m an amazing cook!" Asahi greened, and Yuu couldn’t resist but to smile back at that adorable idiot.  
When they finished eating Asahi began to clear the table, and Yuu got lost in his thoughts, wondering when did this spoiled rich kid learned to court like that? He knew for sure that at his house everything was done for him by servants, so what happened?  
"Do you have homework?" Asahi asked, and Yuu felt like a child, though found it kind of sweet.  
"Yeah."  
"Do your homework, and I’ll take care of the dishes." He turned to the sink.  
Yuu couldn't hold back and hugged Azumane from behind. At that moment he felt the most loved by him than ever before.  
"Thank you." He mumbled into his back tightening the hug, taking in Asahi’s spring-like scent. He turned around to face Yuu.  
"I want to cook for you every day, Noya." He said softly and kissed his lips gently. "Let’s continue from here when we’re done with our tasks." He winked.  
After about an hour Yuu finished his homework, and found Asahi on the couch watching TV. He dropped next to him and pressed his head against his chest. Asahi put his arm around him, scooching him closer. They sat there, saying nothing and meaning everything they never said out loud, their feelings, their hopes and fears. 


End file.
